<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the two of (vir)us by failte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171239">Just the two of (vir)us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/failte/pseuds/failte'>failte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coronavirus, M/M, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/failte/pseuds/failte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-quarantine. Wash ya damn hands, ya nasty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the two of (vir)us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so ironically, i am currently in quarantine for potential exposure so this seemed very fitting to write and post.</p><p>wasn't originally gonna have smut but ya know what? go where the wind takes you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David had wanted something new. His job was dull and his life was boring. He’d been saving money to finally be able to travel and see something new. He’d wanted to visit Rome for as long as he could remember but up until now, he’d never had the opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His plane and hotel were booked and the day was finally here that he could go. He’d checked over his bag at least three times and was finally sure that he hadn’t forgotten anything he needed. Passport in hand, he was ready to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flight was long and he slept for most of it so that when he finally landed in Italy, he was ready to see as much of the city as he could before it became night time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sights were beautiful and he thought he might have been in love with the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though when the night time hit, it didn’t ruin the fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His goal wasn’t to find an Italian man but he wasn’t opposed to finding a local tour guide, among other things. David also might have googled the best place to go to find other men because he thought it was better to come prepared. He didn’t get out much but this trip was all about new experiences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club he went to was packed full of people and it was almost too claustrophobic. He spent his time at the bar, taking shots until he felt the anxiety of the packed room disappear and he could breathe again. A man approached him with a wide smile, offering to buy him another drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” David said easily, smiling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had a New York accent, he wasn’t going to be a local tour guide but he was flirty and he was fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a way with words and he moved easily as he pulled David onto the crowded floor, pressing close to him and moving with the rhythm of the music. David felt a beat behind, trying to catch up with the man. He knew his cheeks were red the whole time, the man’s hands on him feeling like fire wherever they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to get out of here?” He asked, the implication obvious in his words. David swallowed, biting the inside of his cheek so he didn’t seem too eager even though he was sure the man already knew with how hard he was already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My place is close,” he said, taking the man’s hand and leading him out of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a few blocks to walk there and he felt awkward, not sure what to say to the man that had been dancing with him. He hadn’t even asked for a name but it felt too late to ask now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once David’s hotel door closed, they were back together, the man kissing him easily, his hands back to roaming all over. David hadn’t realized how eager he really was for something to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stumbled to bed, the alcohol making their hands sloppy as they pulled clothes from each other, tossing them off the bed. They fumbled in the dark with each other, laughing when things didn’t go the way they’d intended. It felt easy with this man as they moaned into each other’s mouths, hands touching until they were both coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David laid next to the man, panting for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?” He asked and the man nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I crash here?” The man asked and David shrugged, rolling onto his side to get comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t bother me,” he mumbled, falling asleep shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David woke up to a strange man in his bed, thoughts of last night coming back quickly. He rubbed his head, feeling it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and made coffee, knowing it wouldn’t be good since it was cheap hotel stuff but it was better than nothing. David turned the television on because he’d be damned if some guy ruined his morning routine. He at least kept the volume low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news was the first thing on and he stared for a moment before he heard rustling behind him. He turned to see the guy starting to sit up, the sheets falling away and David swallowed. He quickly remembered why this guy came back with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” David finally choked out and the guy took his time responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t kick me out,” he said and David hesitated, trying to figure out if he should answer it as a question or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figured you might need the sleep and, well,” he paused, letting it trail off there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled, starting to get up when the television distracted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breaking News: Italy is locking their borders due to the coronavirus. Residents are urged to stay indoors. The recent outbreak was centered in Rome. If you are a resident of Rome, you are strongly encouraged to self-isolate in your homes for two weeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David stared at the screen in shock, not even sure what to say to the news he just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’re fucking for two weeks,” the man said and David could feel his face get red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I don’t even know your name,” he said, turning around to look at the man, “Besides, my dick would get tired.” The man laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid back down next to each other, staring up at the ceiling. David let out a sigh and it seemed to get Jack’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, rolling onto his side and leaning up on an elbow. David turned his head to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks, huh? Cooped up in here,” he said, trailing off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” David mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There really wasn’t much to do in the hotel besides fuck, David quickly realized. He hadn’t intended on seeing this guy past the first night but the news updates were all concerning them about their health and safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had Jack between his legs, stroking him slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to call the office and ask to extend my stay,” David said, biting his lip as he watched. Jack just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So call,” he teased, leaning his head down and wrapping his lips around the tip of David’s cock. David sighed at the feeling, resting his hand on the top of Jack’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t talk and have my dick sucked, it’ll be embarrassing,” he whined, watching as Jack tried to keep his lips tight around the cock in his mouth and avoid smiling. The look in Jack’s eyes said he wanted to see David try anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks were red as he picked up the phone, dialing the number from the front desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, how can I help you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A woman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David was avoiding looking down. He could feel Jack’s eyes on his face, his head moving up and down his cock slowly. Jack pressed the tip of his tongue along the underside of David’s cock, making David shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, hi, I just needed to,” he paused, taking in a shaky breath. The two of them had been at it all morning and David was a little embarrassed how quickly he felt it coming on, “I needed to extend my stay. With the virus and all and the quarantine,” his thoughts were slipping away from him as his mind was going blank. David’s grip tightened in Jack’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman took her time going through the reservation, asking a few questions while she did that David tried his hardest to answer. Jack was relentless, though, moving down and taking all of David into his mouth easily. David thought for a moment that it was unfair for anyone to be that good, already making him feel the need to cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Is there anything else that I can help you with, sir?”</em> She asked as David released into Jack’s mouth, a small moan leaving his mouth. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth to cover anything else, his face feeling warmer than before. He didn’t even have to look down to know Jack was smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s all,” he said quickly, hanging the phone up quickly and hoping she didn’t notice his slip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel satisfied,” Jack said, sitting up and wiping his mouth. All David could do was glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really hadn’t wanted it to be a fuckfest but in between ordering food and watching the limited television channels they had, there wasn’t much else to do. He laid there after a week, shuddering as Jack touched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, too sensitive for this shit,” he whined and Jack laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I don’t think I can even get hard after that,” he teased and David glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why are you touching me like you want more?” Jack just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid down next to David, pulling him into his chest and giving up on making him hard for the moment. There was something in the back of David’s mind that told him he should feel weird about cuddling up to someone who he had barely met but he didn’t pay attention. Maybe it was being cut off from other people and trapped in a room with this guy but it was easy to lay down and roll over, curling into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the two weeks were over and neither of them was coughing, they assumed they were good to go their separate ways. They stood by the door, looking at their feet. David didn’t know what to say, really. Jack didn’t have much to pack, just his phone since he’d never intended on staying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you your underwear back sometime. Thanks for letting me borrow something clean,” he said and David couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were starting to smell,” David teased, waving it off, “It’s no big deal. You’ve got my number though,” he explained and Jack smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should probably go since we’re both safe from this virus,” he said and David could hear the disappointment in Jack’s voice. He felt it in his own chest, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you could just stay? I wouldn’t mind the company if you wanted,” he said, the anxiety of asking Jack to stay starting to rise. He didn’t know what Jack would think. They’d had fun sure, plenty of conversations and they got along well enough but it also started as a hookup, no intention of carrying things on. Why would he stay now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, Jesus, I thought you weren’t going to ask,” Jack said, breaking out into a grin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>